tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kali Volturi
This roleplay character belongs to Antonia and can be found here Kali Athena Volturi is the biological daughter of Aro Volturi and a woman named Danae, born while Aro were still human. She is a member of the Volturi coven and were turned by her father on her 18th birthday. She is also the adopted 'daughter' of Aro's mate, Sulpicia. Kali is, just like her father, gifted and possesses the ability of Vibration Emission. She is portrayed by Crystal Reed in the movie adaptations. Biography Early Life To be added New Moon To be added Breaking Dawn To be added Physical apperance "She was beautiful, just like any other vampire. Her skin pale in contrast to her dark brown hair." ―Bella on seeing Kali for the first time Kali is described as being average built, being 5'3" tall and pale skin. Her hair is dark brown hair is semi-short, when she were 'younger' her hair was longer but over the centuries as fashion has changed; she has cut it. She is, just like all other vampires, described as being unnaturally beautiful. Her dark brown hair gives a beautiful contrast to her pale skin. She was turned when she was 18, meaning she has a lot of youthful beauty to her. Personality Kali is, just like her father, thirsty for power. She is very polite as long as she is not angered. In that case, it's like flipping a coin and she becomes what her father refers to as a 'Devil'. If she becomes angry she becomes ruthless and it doesn't matter who she speaks to, she screams and snaps at them. Powers and Abilities Kali possesses the basic vampire abilities as well as the ability Vibration Emission. She is also talented in physical combat, a skill she has achieved by training with Felix. Vibration Emission "Isn't she marvelous? She can destory so much with just a snap of her fingers." ―Aro on Kali's gift, Vibration Emission Kali possesses the ability Vibration emission, which allows her to generate shock-waves that can push targets over, repulse them away, shatter them or even cause earthquakes by shaking the ground or dislodging underground tectonic plates, thus causing earthquakes by just snapping her fingers or clap her hands together. Relationships Aro ] "I gave you your name for a reason, you are meant for destruction." ―Aro to Kali about her name Aro is Kali's biological father, and the one Kali resembles the most. They share the thrist for power and Aro spoils his daughter. He is, however, also very protective of her. Sulpicia "Don't try to act like you're my mother, because you're not." ―Kali to Sulpicia Sulpicia is Aro's mate and Kali's adoptive 'mother'. However, Kali doesn't see her as such. She sees her as her father's mate but nothing more. Aro have tried to make the two bond but Kali refuses to see Sulpicia as even the slightest of a mother figure. Jane "Do it again, I love to see them suffer." "Pain." ―Kali & Jane Kali considers Jane a sister, and the two gets along very well. Kali almost always make sure to be around when Jane uses her gift on someone, since she enjoys seeing the guards wither in pain. Portrayal Kali is portrayed by actress Kathryn Prescott in New Moon & Breaking Dawn Part 2. Apperances * New Moon * New Moon (Film) * Breaking Dawn * Breaking Dawn Part 2 (Film) Category:Twilight OCs Category:Twilight Vampires Category:Volturi Category:Female OC